gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Era Mobile Weapons
Cosmic Era Mobile Units are mobile suits and mobile armors shown in the fictional universe of Cosmic Era timeline of Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. Mobile suits and mobile armor are fictional mecha. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *GS - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GSA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray *GSD - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *GSDA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray *GS73 - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER *GSΔA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY *GSFA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays *GSVSA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray *GS-MSV - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV *GSD-MSV - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny MSV "Gundam" is never used in the series to officially identify any mobile suit; it is an acronym for variations of the various Mobile Operating Systems used to run mobile suits and mobile armors, and Kira Yamato uses it as a nickname to refer to his mobile suit(s). The word "Gundam" is used in marketing copy and model kit/toy packaging to designate the "hero" mobile suits, as opposed to the normal "grunt" mobile suits. See the units' individual pages, where available, for detailed information. Clyne Faction/Three Ship Alliance The Clyne Faction stole the ZAFT support ship ''Eternal'', and on meeting up with the remnants of the Orb Union formed the Three Ship Alliance - comprising the Earth Alliance assault ship ''Archangel'', the ZAFT support ship ''Eternal'', the Orb Union battleship ''Kusanagi'', and several mobile suits. The Clyne Faction/Three Ship Alliance being a unit comprised mostly of ZAFT and Earth Alliance defectors, plus surviving Orb Union personnel, it does not have any MS research nor production capability. They deploy the following units (see the original constructors' sections for additional information): *'GAT-X103 Buster Gundam' GS - Earth Alliance prototype stolen by ZAFT, then captured by the Archangel along with its pilot, Dearka Elsman. Dearka later defects to the Three Ships Alliance. *'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam' GS - Earth Alliance prototype piloted by Kira Yamato, until it is heavily damaged by the Aegis' self-destruct. Repaired by Orb, it is then piloted by Mu La Flaga. *'MBF-02 Strike Rouge' GS/GSD - Three Ships Alliance copy of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, built on the ''Kusanagi'' using spare parts from Strike - piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. Later piloted by Kira Yamato in episode 39 of GSD to rescue Lacus Clyne. *'MBF-M1 Astray' GS - Orb Union production Mobile Suit. Eleven units aboard the ''Kusanagi'', pilots included Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, Mayura Labatt, and Jean Carry. *'MBF-M1A M1A Astray' GSA/GS-MSV - Orb Union production space combat Mobile Suit. One unit aboard the ''Kusanagi'', piloted by Barry Ho. *'ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam' GS - ZAFT prototype unit, assigned to Athrun Zala - who defects with it to the Clyne Faction/Three Ships Alliance. Self-destructed to destroy the GENESIS Superweapon. *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' GS/GSD - ZAFT prototype unit, stolen by Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato and severely damaged in Kira's battle with Rau Le Creuset at the end of the Battle of Jachin Due. *'MAW-01 Mistral' GS - Several units are stored in the Archangel-class hangar. Terminal After the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Clyne Faction evolved into a covert moderate military and political organization dedicated to preventing war, and by C.E. 73 had infiltrated (and/or had allies in) the governments and militaries of most of the major powers. Possessed the former Earth Alliance assault ship ''Archangel'', the former ZAFT support ship ''Eternal'', the secret factory Terminal (hidden with the Eternal in an asteroid), and a number of mobile suits. The asteroid factory had the facilities to build and upgrade mobile suits. Terminal's allies included ZAFT, Orb and Earth Alliance military battleships and units. *'MVF-M11C Murasame' GSD - Orb Union production transformable mobile suit. Seven units aboard the ''Archangel'', one piloted by Andrew Waltfeld with his in a custom golden color scheme (this unit later piloted by Ledonir Kisaka) and the rest by defectors from Orb. *'ORB-01 Akatsuki' GSD - Orb Union prototype unit, commissioned by Cagalli's father, Uzumi Nara Athha for her before his death. Given to Cagalli Yula Athha by Kisaka. It was later passed on to Neo Roanoke. *'ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom' GSD - ZAFT production mobile suit, piloted by Dearka Elsman; who is revealed to be a member of Terminal and assists in the destruction of the Requiem's first relay point. *'ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited' GSD - ZAFT production mobile suit, piloted by Yzak Joule; who is revealed to be a member of Terminal and assists in the destruction of the Requiem's first relay point. *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' GS/GSD - Former ZAFT prototype mobile suit, piloted by Kira Yamato. Rebuilt in secret in Orb after the First Alliance-PLANT War, and destroyed in battle by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. *'ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam' GSD - Terminal custom mobile suit, built in Terminal's asteroid factory and based on the original prototype ZGMF-X09A Justice. Piloted by Athrun Zala. *'ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam' GSD - Terminal custom mobile suit, built in Terminal's asteroid factory and based on the original prototype ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Piloted by Kira Yamato. *'ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam' GSD - ZAFT unit stolen by Phantom Pain, but recovered by ZAFT. Later stolen by Terminal and assigned to the Eternal, it is piloted by Andrew Waltfeld (with the Phase Shift armor modified to produce Andy's custom orange and gold color scheme). *'ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper' GSD - ZAFT prototype series, never saw mass production. At least three ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Types were built by ZAFT (possibly nine or more given the unit numbering on the shoulder), and three units are stolen by Terminal and taken to Terminal's asteroid factory where they are completed, and modified with enhanced equipment and armament. Assigned to the Eternal, and piloted by Hilda Harken (team leader, pilot of unit 003), Herbert Von Reinhardt (pilot of unit 004), and Mars Simeon (pilot of unit 009). Unit 003 is damaged at the end of the Second Alliance-PLANT War. *'GAT-02L2 Dagger L' GSD - Earth Alliance mass-production mobile unit. Terminal's allied Earth Alliance vessels carried several Dagger L units. Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcer OMNI mobile suits have the designation GAT (G'ressorial '''A'rmament 'T'actical). Experimental units in the series include the modifier of "X" before the unit designation number (example: GAT-X105 Strike). The word "Gressorial" means "adapted for walking". Mobile armors have the designation TS-MA ('T'heater 'S'uppression - 'M'obile 'A'rmor). The meaning of the designation RGX is not yet known, but it could refer to either captured ZAFT units or those of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS affiliated squadrons. OMNI's standard mobile suit operating system is designated "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-Link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver]]" (or "GUNDAM"). The GFAS-X1 Destroy uses an OS designated "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''igantic '''U'nilateral 'N'umerous 'D'ominating 'Am'munition]]" Fortress. The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, along with their variants are equipped with a type of Phase Shift Armor called Trans-Phase Armor. TP armor varies from PS armor in that it activates only at the point and time of impact, because of this it uses less energy than PS armor, that energy can be used for heavy energy weapons. Prototypes *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam' GS - General-purpose mobile suit, the first of the series. Stolen by ZAFT. ** 'GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam' GS73 - An upgraded '''GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud' build by Actaeon Industries. It is armed with a pair of head-mounted CIWS guns, a shield, two retractable beam guns, a pair of beam sabers, Anti-Armor Penetrators and a railgun. Unlike the original Duel, where the additional 'Assault Shroud' armor was not equipped with Phase Shift armor, all of the GAT-X1022's armor is equipped with Phase Shift. Assigned to the same squad as the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam and GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Piloted by Mudie Holcroft. *'GAT-X103 Buster Gundam' GS - Artillery MS, equipped with two powerful cannons that can be combined together to form either a long-range sniper rifle or a anti-armor shotgun. Stolen by ZAFT, later recovered. ** GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam GS73 - An upgraded GAT-X103 Buster Gundam build by Actaeon Industries. It has all the same armament as the original Buster (two shoulder-mounted 6-tube 220mm missile launchers, a 350mm gun-launcher, and a 94mm high-energy beam cannon), only the previously hip-mounted gun-launcher and high-energy beam cannon have been moved to the shoulders. The hips now each mount an M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifle, which can combine side-by-side to form a single beam cannon. Assigned to the same squad as the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam and GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Piloted by Shams Couza. *'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam' GS - Multi-mode MS, it uses power-up parts called Striker Packs to change configuration: **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam' GS - Equipped with the Aile Striker Pack, the most used pack and provides two beam sabers; additional maneuverability and some gliding capability in the atmosphere. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam' GS - Equipped with the Sword Striker Pack, which provides a large anti-ship laser sword, rocket anchor and a beam boomberang; enchances short-range melee attacks. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam GS - Equipped with the Launcher Striker Pack, which provides the Agni Hyper Impulse beam cannon and additional shoulder mounted weapons; battleship-grade long range firepower. **'GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP ' GS-MSV - Equipped with the Integrated Weapon System Pack (IWSP), combines the functionalities of all aforementioned packs and has different armaments. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Strike Gundam' GS-MSV - Equipped with a transformable MA that is developed from the Moebius Zero, which can change into a Striker pack, providing the Strike or 105 Dagger all-range attack by using its 4 wire-guided weapon pods. **'GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam' GSA - Equipped with Lightning Striker Pack, which provides an electromagnetic cannon and two additional energy packs that increases operating time by 150%. *'GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E' GSΔA - Upgraded version of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam build by Actaeon Industries. It's equipped with Variable Phase Shift armor, the "Armor Schneider" combat knives have been replaced with a pair of hip-mounted beam pistols, and four rocket anchors have been mounted - one in each hand and foot. Piloted by Sven Cal Payang. *'GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam' GS73/GSΔA - A variant of the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E. The specially-designed Noir Striker Striker Pack is a flight pack equipped with a pair of beam swords and a pair of railguns. Piloted by Sven Cal Payang. *'GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam' GS - Artillery MS, has 2 beam cannons on the back, 2 cannons on the shield, and a high energy beam cannon in the chest, as well as a powerful handheld plasma sabot bazooka. Its pilot is "Biological CPU" Orga Sabnak. *'GAT-X133 Sword Calamity' GS-MSV/GSA/GSDA - Close combat version of Calamity, mounts two anti-ship swords instead of the backpack cannons, its shoulders have additional thrusters and mount two beam boomberangs, and it has two rocket anchors. It retains the chest mounted beam cannon, but it is 30% weaker than that of Calamity. Three units were built, piloted by famed aces Edward "Ed the Ripper" Harrelson and Rena "Sakura Burst" Imelia, and "Combat Coordinator" Four Socius. *'GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam' GS - Uses the Mirage Colloid for stealth capabilities. Stolen by ZAFT, later destroyed by Sword Strike. **'GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam' GSΔA - An upgraded GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam build by Actaeon Industries. The "SR" stands for "Stealth Reinforcement". Equipped with a large grappling arm on back which can smash even Phase Shift armor. *'GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam' GS - Assault type MS, carries a powerful scythe and two movable shields which use Colloid particles to deflect incoming beams. It is also armed with two CIWS, two machine cannons, two rail guns and a plasma induction cannon in which the beam fired can be curved; piloted by Shani Andras. *'GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue' GSA/GS-MSV/GSDA - Underwater prototype MS derived from the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam. At least three units were built, one piloted by "White Whale" Jane Houston. *'GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam' GS - A trasformable MS that can switch into mobile armor mode. It is equipped with a devastating beam cannon. Stolen by ZAFT and later self-destructed to destroy Strike. **'GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam' GSΔA - An upgraded GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam build by Actaeon Industries. The "AA" stands for "Advanced Acceleration". Unlike the Aegis, it can fire the "Scylla" cannon in mobile suit mode, and is capable of atmospheric flight in both MS and MA mode. *'GAT-X370 Raider Gundam' GS - A transformable MS, can transform into a high-speed fighter, capable of space and atmospheric flight. It carries considerable weaponry, and can act as a subflight unit for the Calamity Gundam. *'GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam' GSD - (G'ressorial '''F'ortress 'A'rmament 'S'trategic - E'X'perimental). A giant, heavily armed transformable mobile suit, armed with numerous beam cannons and missile launchers, and protected by postitron reflector shields. Destroy's power is such that it is considered a strategic, rather than tactical, weapon. At least nine Destroy Gundams are built. One is piloted by Extended pilot Stella Loussier, and is destroyed in battle at Berlin. Another is piloted by Sting Oakley, and is destroyed by Shinn Asuka's '''ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam in the battle at Heaven's Base. The other seven units were also destroyed during the battles at Heaven's base and the Daedales moon base. Production units *'GAT-01 Strike Dagger' GS - The first mass-production model of the Earth Alliance, derived from the Strike Gundam. **'GAT-01A1 105 Dagger' GS-MSV/GSA/GSD - The "true" mass-production version of the Strike Gundam, capable of mounting the Striker Packs. *'GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger' GS-MSV - The mass-produced version of the Buster Gundam. One unit was piloted by "Sakura Burst", aka Rena Imelia. *'GAT-01D Long Dagger and GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger' GS-MSV/GSA - Both designs can be considered the Dagger form of the Duel Gundam. Long Dagger is designed for Coordinators, such as Jean Carry or "Combat Coordinators" Eleven Socius and Seven Socius. Duel Dagger is a Natural-use variant, and was piloted, among others by famed EA aces Edward Harrelson and Rena Imelia. *'GAT-02L2 Dagger L' GSD - Produced following the First Alliance-PLANT War, the successor to the Strike Dagger and 105 Dagger. *'GAT-04 Windam' GSD - Mass-produced, enters service in late CE 73 to replace the Dagger-L *'GAT-333 Raider Full Spec' GS-MSV/GSDA - The original design of the Raider Gundam, mass-produced. One Raider Full Spec is known to be piloted by EA ace Edward Harrelson, aka Ed the Ripper. *'GAT-706S Deep Forbidden' GS-MSV - The mass-production version of the Forbidden Blue; some weapons have been removed, and has a strengthened pressure hull instead of relying on Trans-Phase armor and "Geshmedig Panzer" to resist water pressure *'GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex' GSD - The mass-production variant of the Forbidden Blue, with the pressure-shielding of the Deep Forbidden. Otherwise, it is identical. It replaces Deep Forbidden. *'GAT-SO2R N Dagger N' GSD-MSV/GSDA - A special-operations mobile suit derived from the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam and built on the frame of the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger; equipped with the N-Jammer Canceler, nuclear engine, and a Mirage Colloid stealth system *'GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger' GSDV - A limited production ground mobile suit that is derived from the captured ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam and the GAT-02L2 Dagger L; can transform into a similar quadruped mode like the Gaia. 72 Wild Daggers were produced for counter-insurgency operations. Mobile armors *'TS-MA2 Moebius' GS - Standard armament is a linear gun and four missiles, but these can be replaced by other weapons including a single nuclear missile. It was used to destroy Junius 7 in the infamous "Bloody Valentine Incident". *'TS-MA4F Exus' GSD/GSDA - Neo Roanoke's mobile armor, similar in concept and appearance to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. Armed with 2 railguns, a missile launcher, and 4 wire-guided gunbarrels, which each mount two beam guns and two beam blades. *'TS-MB1B Euclid' GSD - Mass-produced flight-capable mobile armor. Armed with two beam cannons and two Gatling guns. First fielded in defense of Heaven's Base. Capable of both Earth and Space combat. *'TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande' GSA/GSDA - Prototype mobile armor, nuclear-powered and N-Jammer Canceller equipped. Features a multi-vector attack system called DRAGOON System. *'YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah' GSD - Flight-capable mobile armor, has a giant body of vaguely crab-like shape. Three pilots are needed to operate it (one commander, one pilot and one gunner). It is equipped with claws and multiple cannons/guns, and a positron reflector capable of deflecting positron beams. *'YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe' GSD - Base-defense mobile armor with many similarities to the YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah. It needs three pilots to operate it and also has a positron reflector. The lower body is spider-like, and the upper body is a heavily modified Dagger torso. Eurasian Federation While also in the Earth Alliance, the Eurasian Federation has their own mobile suits, the C'omposition '''A'rmament 'T'actical mobile suits. They are based on Acteton Industries' Gel-Finito. *CAT1-X Hyperion' GSA - Unlike the OMNI's other prototype mobile suits, they do not have PS armor, but instead utilize the "Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield, which can create a lightwave shield on the forearm (which protects against all attacks), or at the risk of running out of power, activate the "barrier" mode, which provide 360 degrees protection. It is armed with beam knives, a beam submachinegun, and two beam cannons. The 360 degree barrier can only be activated for 5 minutes. ZAFT ZAFT mobile suits have the following designations and meanings: *'ZGM''' (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver) *'''ZGMF (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''ZGMT (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver 'T'rainer) *'''AMF (A'erial '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''AMA (A'erial '''M'aneuver 'A'ttack) *'''TFA (T'errestrial '''F'ighter 'A'rtillery) *'''TMF/A (T'errestrial '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter/'A'''ttacker) *'UWMF/S (U'nder'W'ater '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter/'S'''triker(?)) *'UMF (U'nderwater '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''YMF (Protot'Y'''pe '''M'aneuver F'ighter) *'XMF (E'X'''periment '''M'aneuver F'ighter) When ZAFT builds five new mobile suits based on the stolen MS units GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam and GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, they develop the ZGMF-X_A series and re-designate the operating system for those suits as "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]" Complex (or "GUNDAM" Complex). After the First Alliance-PLANT War, the OS is updated to support the "Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System" that the newer ZAFT suits use, and the system the ZGMF-X_S series uses is re-designated as "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]" . Later in the war a third version of the OS, "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''eutrion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver]]" System, is used in the new ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam and ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. ZAFT experimental units generally have their numerical designation prefaced with "X" followed by a two or three digit type code and a letter designating their stage of development: "A" for Atomic, "S" for Second Stage and "T" for Third stage suits. For Second Stage units, the two-digit series designators include a type number (first digit) and a series number (second digit), so the ZGMF-X56S Impulse is Type 5, Series 6. The only exceptions are the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam due to the fact that they aren't constructed by ZAFT and are "resurrections" of the earlier prototypes. The Type numbers' significance for X_S-series Secon Stage units is as follows: *1: None; only first generations were given this number, but their model numbers are in sequence *2: Transforming Air/space-use units *3: Underwater-use units *4: General all-purpose-use units *5: Silhouette system units *6: DRAGOON system units *7: Unknown *8: Ground-use units Stolen units These prototypes are developed by the Earth Alliance, see that section for more details. They appear here because they were reverse engineered and become the basis for all future ZAFT mobile suit development. *'''EA's GAT-X102 Duel Gundam GS - Piloted by Yzak Joule. Gets upgraded with body armor, called the "Assault Shroud", after being damaged in its third battle with Strike. Assault Shroud is destroyed by Forbidden Gundam, but the unharmed Duel destroys Forbidden. *'EA's GAT-X103 Buster Gundam' GS - Piloted by Dearka Elsman. Later retaken by the Archangel crew. *'EA's GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam' GS - Piloted by Nicol Amalfi. Destroyed by Strike Gundam. *'EA's GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam' GS - Piloted by Athrun Zala. Self-destructed to destroy Strike Gundam. Prototypes *'YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms' GS-MSV/GSA - After four EA G-units were captured by ZAFT, some of their technology was incorporated into several heavily modified ZGMF-515 CGUEs into several new CGUE D'irectional '''E'nergy 'E'mission ex'P'erimental Arms (DEEP Arms) mobile suits; armed with two heavy beam cannons and a laser sword. One was piloted by Shiho Hahnenfuss until the Second Battle of Jachin Due. *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type' GS-MSV/GS - Some ZGMF-600 GuAIZ units were refitted to test several weapons that were later used by ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (railguns and beam rifle), and ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (subflight lifter and beam rifle). At least one unit was used in combat by ZAFT at Second Battle of Jachin Due, but current fate is unknown. *'YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam' GSA - A testbed for the N-Jammer Canceller and DRAGOON System. It is later acquired by the Junk Guild and then modified into the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. *'YMF-01B Proto GINN' GS - Prototype of the GINN, later used for training. *'ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam' GS - Developed by ZAFT using data from the four stolen units, is nuclear-powered and N-Jammer Canceller equipped. It is equipped with the detachable Fatum-00 backpack for atmospheric flight that can be operated remotely for coordinated attacks. Justice can dock with the METEOR unit, greatly enchancing its speed, range and firepower. Athrun self-destructs Justice to destroy Genesis. *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam' GS/GSD - Developed by ZAFT using data from the four stolen units. Brother unit to Justice, it is also nuclear-powered and has the same N-Jammer Canceller, and can also dock with the METEOR unit. Stolen by Kira Yamato. The stolen Freedom was severely damaged by the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War and was repaired by Orb between the wars. Destroyed by ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam in the second war. *'ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam' GSA - Third model in the series, after Freedom and Justice, also equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller. A massive mobile suit, it has the unique capability to eject damaged parts and receive replacements from its mothership. Its backpack is the core unit and has the ability to invade and take control of other MS's system by plugging through the external connector plug found on the back of some MS. *'ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam' GSDA - Fourth model in the series, can use Striker Packs and is stolen by EA. Later equipped with new weapons and systems, including the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System. *'ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam' GS - Fifth model in the series, it is equipped with the DRAGOON system for controlling remote weapon pods. Piloted by Rau Le Creuset, critically damaged by Freedom and then destroyed by GENESIS. *'ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam' GSD - Can transform into a mobile armor for aerial combat with extra speed and mobility. Piloted by Athrun Zala while in ZAFT's elite division, FAITH. Damaged beyond repair by ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam in the Battle of Crete. *'ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam' GSD - Can transform into a mobile armor for space combat, its main arament is a pair of detachable remote weapon pods. Stolen by EA. Piloted by Sting Oakley, an Extended pilot. Destroyed by three Orb Union MVF-M11C Murasames. *'ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam' GSD - Can transform into a mobile armor for underwater combat. Stolen by EA. Destroyed by 'ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam' . Piloted by Auel Neider, an Extended pilot. *'ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam' GSD - ZAFT's newest and most advanced mobile suit. Equipped with a nuclear reactor and armament based on all 3 main Silhouettes of the 'ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. Piloted by Shinn Asuka *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam' GSD - Composed of the YFX-M56S Core Splendor, the Chest Flyer and the Leg Flyer, can dock mid-air into a mobile suit form. Its armament includes 2 chest-mounted CIWS, 1 high-energy beam rifle, 1 mobile shield, and 2 "Folding Razor" knives. The Impulse is piloted by Shinn Asuka. Like the earlier Strike Gundam, the Impulse can be equipped with additional packs called "Silhouettes": **'ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam' GSD - High mobility configuration, analogous to the Aile Strike, but capable of atmospheric flight. **'ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam' GSD - Analogous to the Sword Strike, equipped with anti-ship swords and beam boomerangs. **'ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam' GSD - Analogous to the Launcher Strike, equipped with beam cannons, missiles, railguns, and beam javelins. **'ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam' GSDA - Uses Silhouette and specialized Leg Flyer to duplicate the abilities of the 'ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. **ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam' GSDA - Uses Silhouette and specialized Leg Flyer to duplicate the abilities of the 'ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam. **ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse Gundam' GSDA - Uses Silhouette and specialized Leg Flyer to duplicate the abilities of the 'ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. **ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam' GSD-MSV/GSDA- Analogous to the Strike Gundam IWSP; it is later developed into the 'ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam' GSD - Capable of transforming into a 4-legged mobile armor used for terrestrial combat. Stolen by EA, Piloted by Stella Loussier, an Extended pilot. Later recovered by ZAFT and was stolen by the Clyne Faction. It was then painted in the colors of its pilot Andrew Waltfeld. *'ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor' A modified ZAKU Phantom used to test the Core Splendor concept used in the 'ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam' GSD - A successor to the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, equipped with a nuclear reactor and an improved version of the DRAGOON system. Originally assigned to Athrun zala, however, due to his deflection, it was assigned to Rey Za Burrel instead. *'ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type' GSD-MSV/GSDA - The prototype of the ZAKU series, equipped with NJC and nuclear engine. *'ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited' GSD - Prototype mass production MS developed by ZAFT, the GOUF (Guardian of Unity Forerunner) Ignited is armed with two tentacle-like heat rods, a double-edged beam sword, and two 4-barrel beam guns. Piloted by Heine Westenfluss, gets destroyed in on Earth by ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. Later mass produced as the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. *'ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher' GSD-MSV - A close combat variant of the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited design, the beam guns and beam sword have been removed, and replaced with a hammer and vice claw. *'ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU' GSD-MSV - Next generation model ZAKU designed to test weapons and technology used in the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. *'ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type' GSD-MSV - The original version of the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper. Mounts an EX-G1 "Knight Wizard" backpack capable of carrying "Gigalauncher" bazooka and/or drill lances. This original version was never produced. *'ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour' GSDA - Prototype of the 'ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, the Proto-Saviour was tested on Earth and later stolen by EA. It is identical to the Saviour Gundam in armaments and capabilities, except it is also equipped with the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System by the EA. Piloted by Ile De Llorar. *ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11' GSDA - A version of the Proto-Saviour that attacks the ReHOME. Production units *'AMA-953 BABI' GSD - Transformable aerial combat mobile suit. Armed with a beam rifle, a shotgun, a chest-mounted beam cannon, and two wing-mounted 12-round missile pods. Replacement for the aging '''AMF-101 DINN'. *'AMF-101 DINN' GS/GSD - Mass-production MS, derived from the ZGMF-515 CGUE, but lighter and capable of aerial combat. *'TFA-2 ZuOOT' GS - Designed as a ground assault artillery unit that could transform into a tank. Heavily armed but slow and vulnerable. *'TFA-4DE GAZuOOT' GSD - Upgraded TFA-2 ZuOOT, serves in fire support and interior PLANT defense role. Equipped with beam cannons and missile launchers. *'TMF/A-802 BuCUE' GS/GSD - Standard MS for land combat, especially desert warfare. Its quadrupedal design makes it far more mobile than bipedal suits on rough terrain. Armed with a dual railgun or a 13-tube missile pod, and later upgraded with a dual beam saber. *'TMF/A-803 LaGOWE' GS - Two-seat commander version of the BuCUE. Armed with a dual beam cannon and beam saber. The first unit was piloted by Andy Waltfeld, but was destroyed by the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam in battle. *'UMF-4A GOOhN' GS/GSD - A mobile suit designed for aquatic use. *'UMF-5 ZnO' GS - A mobile suit designed for aquatic use. *'UMF/SSO-3 ASH' GSD - Transformable amphibious mobile suit. Includes both underwater and surface-use weaponry, making it a far superior amphibious unit than its predecessors. *'UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN' GSD - Production model of the UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type. *'ZGMF-515 CGUE' GS/GSD - High performance mobile suit, used by unit commanders. *'ZGMF-600 GuAIZ' GS - The successor to the GINN series. Features beam weapon technology derived from the stolen EA units. Comparable in performance to the stolen units. **'ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R' GSD - Updated version of the GuAIZ, rolled out after the war. Superior in combat performance. *'ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior' GSD - A mass-production MS, developed after the First Alliance-PLANT War as the main MS production line under the "New Millennium Series" project. It is equipped with a beam assault rifle and a beam axe. All ZAKU units can mount different weapon packs, called "Wizards", that allow for different combat configurations: **'ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior' - Artillery Wizard, contains a high energy, long-range beam cannon, the M1500 Orthros, and a high-capacity energy tank. **'ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior' - Close-range combat Wizard, sports a large beam axe and back-mounted beam gatling guns. **'ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior' - High-mobility combat Wizard, its backpack carries a pair of missile pods. **'ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior' - Amphibious assault landing version of the ZAKU Warrior, capable of diving and skimming along the ocean surface at high speed and armed with torpedoes and depth charges. Uses modified feet, shoulders, and head, as well as the Noctiluna Wizard. **'ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI' - An unarmed ZAKU Warrior used for battlefield command and control. Shoulder shield is replaced by a large parabolic antenna and beam rifle with an "antenna rifle", and mounts the antenna-laden Command Wizard. Typically escorted by two standard ZAKU Warriors. *'ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom' GSD - High-end version of the ZAKU Warrior, a commander class unit. It is equipped with the same beam assault rifle as the ZAKU Warrior, but carries two beam axes. The ZAKU Phantom mounts the same Wizard units as the ZAKU Warrior. *'ZGMF-1017 GINN' GS/GSD - Standard mass-production MS, has numerous variants. Refer to the Technical sheet for a detailed list. *'ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited' GSD - Production model of the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited. Indistinquishable from the prototype, aside from the blue and white color scheme. Mobile armors *'XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos' GSDA/GSD-MSV - Prototype mobile armor from which the later ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam was derived. Resembles Chaos's mobile armor mode, but mounts an addition pair of remote weapon pods instead of arms. Orb Union Orb mobile suits have the following designations and meanings: *'ORB' (ORB Union) *'MBF' (M'ain '''B'attle 'F'igure) *'''MVF (M'ain '''V'ariable 'F'igure) Prototypes *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam' GSD - Mobile suit left for Cagalli Yula Athha by her father, Uzumi Nara Athha. Has a gold color armor coating capable of reflecting beam attacks. The armor, however, does not posses Phase Shift. Later piloted by Neo Roanoke. *'MBF-02 Strike Rouge' GS/GSD - When the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam is destroyed, Orb rebuilds it for Archangel. With the spare parts they assemble the '''MBF-02 Strike Rouge', piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. It can be equipped with the Striker packs that were kept onboard Kusanagi. Between the wars, it was put on display with the IWSP. *'MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame/MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu/MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina' GSA/GSDA/GSΔA/GSVSA - Designed to be able to use Earth Alliance's MS hand weapons without modifications. Later rebuilt into Gold Frame Amatsu, has a modified version of the recovered Blitz Gundam's right arm, providing it with PS armor (on the arm only) and Mirage Colloid cloaking ability, and other new weaponry, with one capable of draining energy from other mobile suits' batteries. Piloted by Rondo Ghina Sahaku and later Rondo Mina Sahaku, who customized the suit for her own use. *'MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame' GSA/GSΔA/GSVSA - Designed to be piloted by Naturals. It is later equipped with a katana called the Gerbera Straight, which allowed for melee combat without depleting the energy reserves. Eventually upgraded with "Mars Jacket" external armor, styled after ZAFT mobile suits (and resembling the Universal Century MS-14 Gelgoog). After that, it is upgraded again into the MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai. *'MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame/MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G/MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L/MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third/MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise' GSA/GSDA/GSFA/GSVSA - Its computer is loaded with designs of additional equipment. Later modified to Blue Frame Second, which can mount a Tactical Arms backpack that can transform into a Gatling gun or an oversized sword. Blue Frame Second can change into Blue Frame Third for forest combat, and is eventually upgraded into Blue Frame 2nd Revise. Piloted by Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. *'MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame' GSFA - The 4th unit of the prototype Astray developed by Orb. Former Orb pilot Barry Ho gave it to Trojan Noiret, a guerrilla soldier. *'MBF-P05 Gundam Astray Unit 5' - The 5th unit of the prototype Astray developed by Orb. The unassembled MS fell into the hands of the mysterious organization Librarian Works, who modified it into the MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame. Production units *'MBF-M1 M1 Astray' GS/GSD - Orb's first mass-production suit, based on the original Astray prototypes such as the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. Later equipped with a new EF-24R "Shrike" rotor pack on its original flight pack, to increase flight capabilities. *'MBF-M1A M1A Astray' GSA/GS-MSV - Space use variant of the M1 Astray. Has additional thrusters and a sniper beam rifle. * MVF-M11C Murasame GSD - Mass-production mobile suit, capable of transforming into a fighter jet-like flight mode. Armed with a beam rifle and beam saber, plus a beam cannon and four machine guns in flight mode. ** MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type. 'A recon variant of the Murasame, it is equipped with a large sensor radome on its back, resulting in the loss of the back-mounted beam cannon ** 'MVF-M12A Ootsukigata GSD-MSV - Space-use artillery variant of the Murasame with a railgun and special targeting system. Three were known to participate in the Battle of Messiah. Librarian Works Librarian Works' mobile suits have the following designations and meanings: *'LG' (Librarian Gale) *'LH' (Librarian Hail) *'LN' (Librarian Nix/Librarian Nebula) *'LR' (Librarian Regen) *'LV' (Librarian Vent) *'LM' (Librarian Mirage) The Librarian Works' Mobile Suits were based on various mobile suits created by both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Because they possess data even beyond military levels, they have several MS which have been improved beyond imagining. Prototypes * LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam GSVSA - A close combat Mobile unit. The backpack is based on the Aile Striker with propulsion system moved to each shoulder which greatly improves the mobility of Gale Strike, allowing it to brake or move from side to side in mid-air quickly. In addition to the standard armaments of the original Aile Strike, Gale Strike is also armed with a pair of large anti-ship swords which are also used as support wings to assist in aerial maneuvers. While it is visually similar to Strike Gundam, Gale Strike actually has strengthed frame and joints to withstand increased force from air mobility. While it's unknown if Gale Strike is still compatible with Earth Alliance's striker pack, its backpack is interchangeable with other Librarian's mobile suit. It was piloted by a masked man named ND-HE (No Data High Error). * LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam GSVSA - The Hail Buster is a long-range use Mobile unit that closely resemble the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, but also has anti-ship vulcan mounted on each missile pod's cover plate. The sensor and fire-control system is greatly improved, allowing Hail Buster to rapidly fire its weapons on several targets at once. The gun launcher and energy gun are mounted in a Striker Pack that is interchangeable with other Librarian's mobile suit. Furthermore, the Mirage Colloid stealth system is integrated into Hail Buster. This allows it to sneak upon enemies and bombard them without being noticed. Its pilot is Finis Socius. * LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam GSVSA - The Nix Providence is a DRAGOON-Use mobile suit based on ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. Similar to other custom mobile suits utilise by Librarian Works, Nix Providence is compatible with Striker Pack. The DRAGOONs are repositioned to improve efficiency and the large DRAGOONs can be aim and shoot without deploying. The suit is also equipped with a DRAGOON Striker that combines the originally handheld Judicium beam rifle with Providence's shoulder armors, and can be ejected and function like a DRAGOON. The pilot is Prayer Reverie. * LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam GSVSA - A General-Purpose Mobile Suit, the Regen Duel is developed by the Librarian from the battle data of the GAT-X102 Duel. Similar to other custom mobile suit utilize by Librarian, Regen Duel is compatible with Striker Pack. It's usually armed with Bazooka Striker, mounting Gae Bolg 350 mm rail bazooka. Regen Duel is also armed with similar weapons to Duel Gundam with addition of Rudra 115 mm rail rifle, a hand-hold version of Shiva rail-gun. Its pilot is Kaite Madigan. * LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam GSVSA - Librarian Works' second Stealth unit, it is based on both the Blitz Gundam and Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. Similar to other custom mobile suits developed by Librarian Works, Nebula Blitz is compatible with Striker Pack. The Nebula Blitz is refitted with similar weapons system to Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, with the energy absorption claws and harpoons mounted on Maga no Ikutachi Striker. A set of additional lancer darts are stored on the right waist and the Tsumuha no Tachi claws are stored on the left waist. Nebula Blitz's head is slighly redesigned and features improved sensors and heat exhaustion. The Mirage Colloid stealth system is capable of performing a trick known as Mirage Colloid Teleport which can be used only by Lily Thevalley. * LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam GSVSA - One of two transformable Mobile units used by the Librarian Works, the Vent Savior is the improved version of the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour. The wings on Amfortas beam cannons are moved to Vent Saviour's shoulders. This provide Vent Saviour with better mobility when compared to the Proto-Saviour. Like all other Librarian Works' mobile suits, Vent Saviour is compatible with Librarian Works' Striker Packs but doesn't has one as standard armament. It is initially piloted by Gud Vair, who passes it to Elijah Kiel of Sepent Tail. *'MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame/MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue/MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue' GSVSA - Modified from the fifth and last of the 5 Prototype Astray Units. For a long time, the existence of the last unit was uncertain but it was recovered by the Librarian Works and given several alterations. The Gundam Astray Mirage Frame has two head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two beam sabers, a beam rifle, a pair of physical blades "B Swords", a pair of triple blades "A Swords”, and lastly a VPS equipped katana, "Amenohabakiri". The suit also has a special Mirage Colloid system allowing it to disguise as other suits. The main feature of the Mirage Frame is its ability to transform into a close combat form known as Gladiator Mode. Unlike the other 6 units used by the librarian, this model does not use Striker Packs. Its upgrade form, the Astray Mirage Frame 2nd issue has a different transformation mode that is similar to the Gaia. The unit is further upgraded into Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue. It is piloted by a Carbon Human clone of Rondo Ghina Sahaku. Miscellaneous Prototypes *'ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame/ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D' GSDA - A custom mobile suit built by Lowe Guele, using a spare unarmored frame of ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam. Able to use the EA's Striker Packs designed for GAT-X105 Strike Gundam as well as custom equipment such as the Back Home and G-Flight. It can also mount ZAFT's Silhouettes and ZAKU Wizard Packs by using the Multi-Pack adapter system. It is later modified into Gundam Astray Out Frame D, with a secondary cockpit for a co-pilot/observer in the head. Piloted by photojournalist Jess Rabble. ***'ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Astray Aile Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Aile Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. ***'ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Astray Launcher Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Launcher Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. ***'ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame G-Flight' GSDA - Uses a special G-Flight Unit that provides sustained flight capability on Earth and enhanced mobility in space. ***'ZGMF-X12/A1 Astray Gunner Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Gunner Wizard from the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. ***'ZGMF-X12/K Astray Slash Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Slash Wizard from the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. ***'ZGMF-X12/M Astray Blaze Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Blaze Wizard from the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. ***'ZGMF-X12/α Astray Force Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Force Silhouette from the'ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam'. ***'ZGMF-X12/β Astray Sword Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the SwordSilhouette from the'ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam'. ***'ZGMF-X12/γ Astray Blast Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Blast Silhouette from the'ZGMF-X56S Impulse'. ***'ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X01 Astray Aile Out Frame D' GSDA - Uses the Aile Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. ***'ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Astray Sword Out Frame D' GSDA - Uses the Sword Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. ***'ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-M11 Astray Doppelhorn Out Frame D' GSDA - Uses the Doppelhorn Striker from GAT-02L2 Dagger L. ***'ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D' GSDA - Uses the Destiny Silhouette from the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse'. ***'ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D G-Flight' GSSA - Uses a special G-Flight Unit that provides sustained flight capability on Earth and enhanced mobility in space. *'NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto' GSA - Actaeon Industries' prototype mobile suit. Equipped with the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System, capable of seizing control of nearby mobile suits' computer systems. Piloted by Kenaf Luchini. *'GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray' GSΔA - Pronounced "Delta Astray". Equipped with "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system, and armed with a sword and beam rifle. Piloted by Martian Coordinator Ergnes Brahe. Crippled in battle with the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. *'GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam' GS73 - DSSD prototype unmanned space exploration mobile suit. Equipped with "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system, allowing it to rapidly travel beyond the solar system. Can deflect incoming beam shots, or capture them to produce a temporary cutting weapon. Intended to utilize nuclear power, but lacks a functional N-Jammer Canceller. *'GSF-YAM02 Guardshell' GSΔA - Three-legged transformable mobile armor. Equipped with beam shield and tentacle-mounted beam cannon. Piloted by Martian Coordinator Nahe Herschel. Seems to be influenced from the Tripod from H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds, due to its Martian origin, triple legs, domed head and tentacle beam cannon. The Guardshell can transform into a mobile suit, with the third leg folding behind its back and the upper "shell" ejecting for use as a large yo-yo like weapon with a beam edge. *'MMF-JG73L Turn Δ Astray' GSΔA - Successor to the Δ Astray. Designed by Lowe Guele, incorporating Martian and Earth sphere technology. Production units *'UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom' GS73 - A non-combat, self-defense capable, space-use mobile suit used by the DSSD, based on Orb's Astray series. *'MAW-01 Mistral' GS - A standard mobile pod primarily used for colony defense and for general utility work. Cheap and easy to use. Commonly used by both the Earth Alliance and Orb, and by independent factions and space-based corporations. *'Kimera' GSA - Heavily modified MAW-01 Mistral mobile pods used by the Junk Guild for salvage operations. Each has unique modifications to suit the pilot's personal preferences. *'MWF-JG71 Raysta' GSA - A non-combat mobile suit designed by Junk Guild technician Yoon Zefan and based on Orb's Astray series. Leased to civilians on the condition that they not be used for combat. Retrofitted stolen/salvaged units *'ZAFT's YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam' GSA - Piloted by Prayer Reverie. Later refitted with CAT1-X Hyperion technology and piloted by Canard Pars as the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. *'Eurasian Federation's CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1' GSA - Piloted by Eurasian Federation deserter Canard Pars, and refitted with an Neutron Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor. *'ZAFT's ZGMF-1017 GINN' - A wide variety of customized GINNs are employed by small, non-aligned factions. These range from minor cosmetic alterations to extensively rebuilt units. *'ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom' - A modified ZAFT's ZAKU Phantom piloted by Serpent Tail mercenary Elijah Kiel. *'ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Kaite Madigan Custom' - A modified ZAFT's ZAKU Phantom piloted by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan. Category:Cosmic Era Category:Mobile Weapons